


Of Trees and Tinsel, Cats and Christmas

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [19]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cats, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Girls in Love, Sweet, soft, strong renee though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Allison has always loved Christmas, but this might be her favorite Christmas to date.





	Of Trees and Tinsel, Cats and Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For the aftg voter fic thing!
> 
> This is for prompt 11 which I don't 100% remember what the prompt was but i wrote down "Renison fic" So here's some soft Renison!

Allison loved everything Christmas. Everything from the seasonal drinks to the way the air smelled and every single thing in between. There wasn’t anything she didn’t like about the season- save for maybe how idiotic people became, but she was quite used to dealing with idiots on a daily basis. But seriously, where did their brains go? Where was the common sense?

 

It was early December and the Christmas season was  already in full swing. Though hadn’t it really been swinging since before halloween was even over? Thanksgiving who? Allison didn’t  _ really  _ care about any of that. Sure she loved halloween (any excuse to dress up). She could do without thanksgiving though, who really needed that holiday. But early Christmas?   
  
That was something Allison could certainly get behind.

 

She hummed into her very peppermint-y mocha drink and scrolled through her phone. Renee should be there soon enough. They were going to pick out a tree together and Allison could barely contain the excitement at the idea of them spending a Christmas cozied up together watching cheesy, wholesome movies. The idea of her and Renee, domestic and sharing a space with their cats brought heat to Allison’s cheeks.

 

Of course the festivities with her fox brethren was great- it always was, and she loved them all like family. More than family actually. But this was Renee.

 

Renee and  _ Allison.  _

 

Together.

 

As a  _ couple.  _

 

For the first time. 

 

This was Allison’s first Christmas as a part of a couple, and as a part of a family. The first time the holiday season didn’t fill her with anxiety or dread.

 

Allison barely contained the squeal bubbling in her chest. She took four deep, calming breaths and went back to passively scrolling through her feed.

 

She certainly wasn’t counting down the minutes. Definitely not. There was no way she knew she had been waiting exactly four minutes and twenty-four seconds. No siree. Not a chance at all.

 

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long.” It was Renee and it took every ounce of self restraint Allison had not to jump up, grab Renee and spin her around like they were in some cheesy rom-com.

 

Instead she looked to Renee, beautiful and bright Renee, standing before her and let a grin fall over her plum colored lips, “Not at all.”

 

She stood and Renee happily took her offered hand and together the pair walked into a little tree farm on the opposite side of the road. 

 

The trees were, mostly, absolutely stunning. Both in sight and scent, there was nothing quite like the smell of a fresh pine, ready to be stuck in your living room for several weeks. Allison knew Renee liked things more understated and Renee knew Allison liked big and gaudy.

 

They could both agree on a tree that was a good foot taller than them and thicker than the others surrounding it. Big and beautiful enough to satisfy Allison’s need to Go Big or Go Home, and Renee’s understated preferences.

 

“Stay here, alright?” Allison said, looking around for someone that worked there, “I need to hunt down a man about a price tag.”

 

Renee laughed and nodded. Money was no real object. Of course that wasn’t the point but Allison was going to get this tree no matter what. She wandered for a good few minutes, circling what seemed like the same trees over and over before she finally found someone in a  _ very  _ festive vest and a nametag.

 

“Excuse me,” she started, getting the man’s attention, “you work here right?” A nod. “Perfect, well we found our tree, would you help us get it out of here?”

 

The man nodded and Allison led him back to where Renee still stood watch, politely arguing with someone trying to buy the tree out from under them.

 

“This is our tree, move along.” Allison said, standing tall and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

 

The others glared at her, and kept trying to buy the tree from under them, trying to raise the price as if this was a bid. Allison’s nerves prickled, she wanted to fight. She felt the need to throw a ‘Rich Girl Tantrum’, but she could do this calmly. She turned to the employee and asked, “How much is it.”

 

The man looked torn. Maybe he didn’t want to sell to her now.

 

She took a great heaving sigh and pulled out her wallet. She felt her hip cock as she counted out bills, the employee’s eyes widening the more she counted.

 

“Will this do?” She asked but it wasn’t really a question. The man nodded dumbly. “Good, help me get it onto my car,” she turned to the furious group behind her, “trudge along now.”

 

They grumbled but had no choice but to heed her words, the blatant threat in her quirked eyebrow. She paid well over market price for this damned shrub and she got the employee to do every damn inch of work. She draped her arm around Renee and refused to let her help. A small bit of punishment for acting like a jerk. It was a very small price to pay. She’d done worse to people that had done much less to her.

 

“Thanks.” She said, giving a tip because she wasn’t a monster and got into her  _ very festive car _ , cranked the heat and drove off without a second glance back.

 

“Too bad he can’t come and bring it into the house for us.” She says as the radio played a classic Christmas song.

 

Renee laughed into her scarf, “Why’s that?”

 

“I don’t want splinters.”

 

The two laughed and joked all the way to Allison’s little house. 

 

She was glad she chose a house instead of an apartment. She couldn’t even imagine dragging that beautiful tree up stairs and destroying it.

 

They made quick work of the cord tying the tree to her car, and even quicker work sliding the tree off of the car. Allison didn’t even glance twice at the scrapes on the roof. She didn’t really care. 

 

It wasn’t  _ easy  _ getting the tree into the house and set up on it’s little tree stand thing. It certainly wasn’t easy getting the skirt on  _ after  _ they had the tree settled, but they managed.

 

Eventually. 

 

Allison heaved a great sigh and threw herself back onto her couch. 

 

Dramatic.

 

Exhausted.

 

Renee sat beside her and Allison took the chance to lay her head on Renee’s shoulder. Renee ran her fingers through Allison’s tangled curls. 

 

“I’m hiring someone next year I don’t care how much character this builds, I never remember the skirt before the tree.” Allison huffed. Renee pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

 

“I can remember it, next time.” Allison hummed as Renee gently untangled some knots.

 

“Wanna decorate now? Or later?” Allison looks up into Renee’s eyes as her head slowly slides into her lap.

 

Renee hums thoughtfully, trailing a finger along Allison’s slim nose, “Do you have decorations?”

 

“Do I have decorations,” Allison scoffed and sat up, “come behold.”

 

Renee stifled a laugh as she followed her silly girlfriend into a room. Or, well a closet but it  _ felt  _ like a room. It was stacked with boxes all labeled with different Christmas words on it. Several said ‘tree’.

 

Allison stood on her tiptoes to reach the box highest up and handed it over to Renee once she had ahold of it. It wasn’t heavy but there were definitely a large amount of delicate things inside. Allison grabbed a box of her own and the two made it back to the tree.

 

“I don’t know what each box has, most are probably ornaments but I know i’ve got one filled with lights and another with tinsel. Open them up and i’ll bring the others out?”

 

Renee nodded and the two worked quickly, efficiently and mostly in silence until they were surrounded with boxes.

 

They chose a very festive and very pretty red and gold tinsel and took to either side of the tree and wrapped it up together. 

 

First they wound the tinsel around the tree, then they started with the white bulb lights, only adding rainbow ones afterward that gave off a softer glow. They were hidden more deeply inside the tree, casting a glow deep within the branches.

 

It was hauntingly beautiful.

 

Allison began unwrapping the delicate baubles that went on the tree and placing them on the branches while Renee sorted through another completely full box filled only with different, but equally beautiful tree toppers. Once she had chosen one and Allison agreed upon it Renee helped to place baubles around the tree.

 

It was a good thing Cara and Mistletoe were well behaved cats. They hardly bothered with the setup, mostly interested in the now empty boxes and napkins that had wrapped the ornaments.

 

It didn’t take long with the two of them working together in perfect harmony, Christmas music playing softly in the backdrop all the while, their cats happily dozing around them. Allison stepped back and looked at the tree, tilting her head this way and that. The perfectionist in her satisfied at what she saw as she picked up the chosen tree topper.

 

She was about to turn and ask Renee if she wanted to put it on top when arms circled her waist and lifted her up. 

 

Laughter broke from her mouth as she took the hint and put the final piece on the tree and made sure it was on straight.

 

She wouldn’t have a crooked tree.

 

Renee carefully settled her down but didn’t take her arms from Allison’s waist. Allison turned in her grip and nuzzled their noses together.

 

“Well, that took no time at all.” Renee said, a smile on her pretty mouth.

 

“We work well together,” Allison hummed.

 

“I brought a train.” Renee says almost conspiratorially.

 

Allison’s eyes brighten and she leans back, “Around the bottom?”

 

“Around the bottom.” Renee smiles and the two practically run out to the car to get the sneakily packed train’s box.

 

Assembly was quick and easy and Allison laid on the floor and watched the little train chug around their perfect tree. She felt Renee snuggle up behind her, nuzzling her face between Allison’s shoulder blades.

 

“You know,” Renee started, muffled but audible, “we should decorate the outside tomorrow.”

 

Allison hummed again and turned around to see Renee’s face, “The outside you say, huh?”

 

Renee nods, a soft, content look on her face.

 

Allison leans in and presses their foreheads together, “I think that sounds good. I’ll even handle the lights if you spot me.”

 

“Of course.” 

 

As if there was ever a question. Renee would always catch her if she fell.

 

Allison couldn’t help but look forward to tomorrow, even if it was freezing cold and she lost all her fingers and toes, at least she knew there would be a warm body to help her get feeling back. Not to mention the definite fire and satisfying warm meal after spending all day outside.

 

Christmas had always been one of Allison’s favorite holidays. The entire season, but this year was different. This year was special. This year held Foxes and Renee and cats and silly pretty trees and silly dumb friends and silly twinkling lights.

 

This year guaranteed her more magic than any year before ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
